The Kiss
by electric gurrl
Summary: "Have you ever kissed anyone?" Ty Lee always imagined that her best friend just needed a little love. Doesn't everyone? — Pre-Canon Tyzula, Drabble.


Ty Lee loves being away from home. She prances around, dancing quite terribly. She may be flexible and acrobatic, but Mai and Azula make mocking comments about her dancing. Still, it does not stop her from enjoying the beauty of life. All she knows is that life is a gift, and she is going to enjoy it all she can.

Someone needs to be smiling around here. The Fire Lord's Palace always seems so incredibly dim and dreary. What with Zuko in his sulking phase, Azula being, well, Azula and Mai—pasty and sarcastic. Ty Lee is a ray of sunshine in this dark, deep abyss of sullen preteens.

She, Mai and Azula wander the halls. This palace is humongous—it overcomes Ty Lee every time she comes here, and she has been spending half of her time in the residence of the Fire Lord for a few years now. She lives in a mansion, but every room is occupied by a sibling. Half of this place seems... deserted.

It reminds her how she and Mai were obligated to be Azula's friends. Azula did not have friends when she was very small, the only ones she did she frightened away. Being the children of important people, Mai and Ty Lee were invited to suffer through friendship with the princess.

Ty Lee, however, has always adored Azula. She may have her rough edges, but there is someone beautiful underneath.

Everyone just needs a little love, she has known that for her whole life.

The sun is setting in the distance when she finally calms down, sitting in a strange position next to Mai. Azula is staring out the window, her expression blank. Both girls say absolutely nothing, the room filling with uncomfortable silence. Ty Lee can feel the coolness of night trickle through the open window, and it is too quiet.

She opens her mouth widely, about to speak, but closes it quickly, chomping down, as Azula turns to face them. She sits down, and informs them of a game they can play.

* * *

><p>Ty Lee wakes up well past midnight. She shrugs her shoulders, yawns and looks around. The room is blue, dark and encompassing. She feels very small, shrinking into the floor. Her eyes dart over to Mai, to see her sleeping, sprawled out with her lips slightly parted. She looks so peaceful, but Ty Lee wants to wake up and jump around for a while.<p>

They call her too hyperactive. She doesn't care what they say, though.

Then, when she glances over to Azula, she sees that her dark eyes are open. Ty Lee sits up, to show her that she is awake as well. Azula's eyes float up to focus on her, but she does not acknowledge her existence.

"Do you need to talk?" Ty Lee asks, making sure she is okay.

"Do I _look _like I need to talk?" Azula inquires sharply and Ty Lee bites her lip. "You should mind your own business."

Her eyes are aflame and Ty Lee feels scared and sad. Her eyes begin to swim with tears.

"Oh, great—you're going to cry now, aren't you?" Azula rolls over, ignoring her.

At that moment, that cruel abuse, Ty Lee realizes something about Azula. But she does not know quite what.

* * *

><p>Ty Lee and Azula are alone, sitting on the windowsill. They talk until Azula randomly changes the subject, and Ty Lee has to shift with her. It is all just part of being the princess's best friend. Ty Lee does not mind, though Mai often seems to. Mai always acts strangely around Azula now that they are getting older, but Ty Lee still knows the vein of friendship runs between them.<p>

"Have you ever been kissed?" Azula suddenly asks, looking shockingly curious.

She never seems horribly curious. Usually, Azula seems to know everything about everything.

"No," Ty Lee says honestly but it does not sadden her.

There is someone out there meant for her. She knows it.

"I haven't either." It is unlike Azula to admit a flaw of hers.

"We should find someone to kiss," Ty Lee says and Azula nods in agreement.

Wow, she is acting strangely today. But Ty Lee likes it. A smile springs onto her face.

Ty Lee looks out in the moonlight. There are a thousand stars out, glimmering brilliantly against the dark blue sky. It gives her a slight chill, knowing how much there is in the Universe. She feels very insignificant, in fact. Her whole body is drawn into staring at the nighttime sky.

She suddenly looks over at Azula. Azula stares at her as she leans forward, feeling possessed. Daringly, she presses her lips against Azula's.

Her friend does not light up in fire and push Ty Lee out of the window. She kisses her back, more fiercely.

They hold hands in the night.

And Ty Lee realizes she might have find that someone out there.

Azula draws back, looking astounded.

"Never, ever, ever speak of this again." She seems serious and malicious, so Ty Lee nods slightly.

Azula climbs back in the window, storming off, as Ty Lee watches her.

She is incredibly confused, but feels like it was right.

Wrong, but right.


End file.
